126432-mount-suggestion
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- chuas | |} ---- ---- ---- I have three of them. Sadly, they only go in circles around Spaceport Horizon. :( | |} ---- Yes! Yes! and.. YES! | |} ---- The elusive Carrot Sproutling :D | |} ---- You shave the Chua first. Remember, Mordesh are bad for the digestion. | |} ---- ---- I was pretty sure space rhinos are herbivores. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh can't completely disagree with that, but animal mounts are just cool :D I used to be in the 4H for Horsemanship, sure cars are better and more convenient, but horseback riding has it's time and place too, and it's just plain fun :D I'd also like a Taxi mount too pls. Can be with or without the holo-driver, doesn't make much difference to me. Keep the wishes and suggestions coming, if they're going to foist a cash shop on us, might as well get what we want to spend money on in it :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- Genuinely curious, how would you ride a Cubepig? | |} ---- Like a bed. Or a sled. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- :D I was thinking make them small and on wheels or hover, kinda like a box car :P | |} ---- I disagree. Heavily. With the way the game is now, LFG Teleport to everywhere, there's already no one out and about in the open world now. Before I was like "No flying mounts please" Now I'm like "F2P, and all we do is hang out in thayd and port everywhere with the LFG tool? Cupcake it, bring on the flying mounts." I think Carbine can do something very interesting and cool with them though. We could have full on starfighters, or something more interesting than just a standard flying mount. I would love to see actual flying/hover mounts. Lets not do the same ole boring Flying mount form WoW. Lets do something interesting. Like a 360 degree Roll and Pitch plus speed variation. WildStar has huge opportunity to do some amazingly fun stuff with flying mounts. | |} ---- ---- ---- I liked being able to get beautiful screenshots from far above! | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- No it doesn't. It directly takes away the traveling around the world. And resource farming? You'd still have to dismount, which a fast hoverboard would be more effective. And a lot of contracts, the best place to do them are in the shiphands/instances anyways. What differnce does it make if I'm riding my glitter kitty hoverboard at top speed over the mount to get to scorchwing, vs just flying over? The altitude. What difference does it make if all my dungeon running and shiphands and adventures and traveling to location is all done with instant porting around with the shipbay to every zone I want to go to, and every instance is directly accessable via me standing around in thayd and pressing a button and off I go? At least with flying mounts we'd have a reason to go exploring again, flying around to take some screenshots or just flying to fly. The only thing a Flying mount is going to really affect in this game, is the Taxis. The only legitimate amount of distance I have to traverse now adays is the jog from the grimvault port in to Genetic Archives and if I'm doing contracts that require me to go to blighthaven or defile. With the way WildStar is, the affect of flying mounts is going to be next to nil. Remember that WoW had flying mounts before "port everywhere LFG" WildStar straight up skipped flying and went to port everywhere LFG. | |} ---- I'm not saying that they're not stupid convenience either, but adding more stupid convenience ontop of stupid convenience doesn't negate stupid convenience. A lot of the instant teleporting is justified due to instancing of Farside, Alizar (for dominion) and Isigrol. Cases like Wilderrun is mainly because it's disjointed with rest of Olyssia. Isigrol got too many teleports imo. There's basically a teleport for every zone with the exception of Western Grimvault. I'd be fine without LFG tool as well except that for a dominion, Stormtalon's lair is a proper pain in the butt to reach and likewise for exiles & KV. | |} ---- ---- Flying is less of a convience factor in WildStar's state than it is fluff content now. LFG porting and Ship transport porting completely underminds flying mounts. In truth, flying is a step backwards in covience, and if added to WildStar will simply be nothing more than Fluff, "ooo looky at what I got!" itemization. | |} ---- I SUPPORT YOU, KIND SIR! Report those fools! Stay in line, people! ----- Ahem. From WildStar concept art: This one if it was floating (especially on water too): And the lolzi suggestion: | |} ---- ---- They really need to make some of the mounts float above water that look like they should, the Datadrifter for example. On a 2nd note your picture with cripplers. Great idea for a flying mount, and also there's the Fighters in game. One of the quests in Farside landing site bravo you chase after a maruader in a darkspur fighter. That'd be awesome to have. Here's the Exile version: There could be many different themes of which one to chase after. WildStar has such a huge potential for flying and mechanical mounts. WoW did animal mounts to death and every other MMORPG does them too. I really think WildStar should venture into speeder/hover/ flying machines. Also I finally realized what the datadrifter reminded me of, the datadrifter looks like the Clock Bike from Flyff | |} ---- Those are awesome, would love to see those too :D | |} ----